wbvdktfandomcom-20200214-history
Drakonian Strike Craft
The Imperial Celestial Navy uses a variety of strike craft for all sorts of purposes. The official definition of strike craft is essentially vehicles that are capable of space and atmospheric movement, but not interplanetary movement, and so are carried aboard larger craft like carriers until they are needed. Strike craft include shuttles, fighters, dropships, and more. Fighters Fighters are usually based on carriers, or on planets for local defense. Some larger ships often carry them to support their AA weapons. Fighters are often armed with missiles, with backup guns. While no dedicated fighter-bombers or interceptors exist, fighters are often modified to fill those roles. *Type 4077 Archangel: A fighter that used to be used by the Rising Moon, now in Imperial service. They focus on speed and weapons capacity rather than turning, and are also less aerodynamic than other craft, hindering them in atmospheric duties. The Archangel specializes in interception duties, and is less effective as a bomber. *Type 153 Mobius: The main type of fighter used, the Mobius is fast and maneuverable, and is superior to most other designs. It carries two 23mm guns in the nose, and anti-craft or anti-ground missiles in internal bays inside each thick wing. Bombers Bombers are massive strike craft, the size of ships like Yulairian corvettes. They are this size out of necessity, since only the gigantic torpedoes they carry can stand a chance of damaging huge capital ships. When speed and handling take precedent over a gargantuan payload, fighters or gunships are loaded with bombs. *Ra bomber: A huge flying wing fitted with fusion jet engines. The Ra is designed to carry 4 torpedoes, mounted under its wings and in a cavernous internal bay. These can be replaced by two obscenely large bomblet dispensers, each one carrying over 100,000 pounds of ordnance. The ventral bay can also carry 250,000 pounds of bombs, raising the total capacity even higher. The Ra is studded with anti-air defenses, primarily 57mm dual turrets supplemented by short-range missiles and machine guns. A variant of the Ra bomber, known as the "Freya" Command Craft, replaces its bombs and torpedoes with sensors, fuel, and electronic warfare equipment to support and resupply strike craft. Gunships Unlike bombers, Gunships are not designed to attack ships, instead focusing on ground targets. They can provide air support to troops, supplementing helijets and drones in that role. *Shrike Gunship: This is a heavily armed craft that fulfills the role of gunship and light transport, carrying 12 troops. It resembles a thin diamond, with the cockpit at one end and twin tails at the other, with two triangular wings providing lift. The Shrike carries two 37mm guns mounted in turrets, one on each side. Behind these guns are airtight doors to disembark troops. A targeting pod is fitted in the nose, and machine guns turrets can be fitted to the top and back, in addition to hardpoints on the wings for missiles and rockets. The Imperial Celestial Marines often use this craft for boarding missions. Shuttles Dropships Dropships are transport ships designed for landing ground (or air) assets in hostile areas, creating a beachhead for other, larger transport craft. *Valkyrie-class: The Valkyrie is a flying-wing-shaped craft, which serves as a carrier for helijets. It has a large main hangar, out of which it launches the aircraft, and several tactical missile launchers for eliminating enemy air defenses. Its role is to stay at altitude, and provide basing and support for its aircraft complement. *Archeopteryx-class: Unlike the Valkyrie, the Archeopteryx carries ground forces. Its large bay is wide enough to carry even Osiris tanks, and it carries many autocannon, missiles, and machine guns to clear a safe landing zone to disgorge its troops. The Archeopteryx can hold large numbers of vehicles, as well as several companies of infantry. It resembles a heavily streamlined ocean transport ship, with huge doors at the front and stubby wings on the side fitted with large engines. ----